The invention relates to an apparatus for mixing and/or homogenizing fluid components with feed lines for the various components and at least one outlet line for the mixed product and to a process for the continuous mixing of fluid components to form a mixed product with adjustable mixture ratio. The fluid components can be liquid and/or gaseous components.
An apparatus for proportioning and mixing beverages from several components is known from DE 31 32 706 Al.
A disadvantage of the known apparatus consists in that the mixture ratio in the end product can fluctuate in spite of correct proportioning. To prevent such fluctuations to a great extent an after-mixing tank is provided downstream in the known apparatus in addition so that the mixing is achieved in at least three stages.
Moreover, it is known from Patent Application P 41 16 031, not yet published, to use tanks with an overflow weir within the framework of the mixing installations.